teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pizer Pavouci: Historia Prawdziwa
Panie, jesteście gotowe? To już mogę was malować! Pizer Pavouci właściwie Tito Petitky (ur 12 kwietnia 1978 w Sarajewie) – Lechicki haker, cyberprzestępca i seryjnych morderca. Znany jako rzeźnik z Jugosławii lub Pająk z Sarajewa, stąd przezwisko "Pizer Pavouci", z czego słowo "Pavouci" oznacza po czesku "Pająki", obecnie poszukiwany przez SWAT, InterPol oraz policję 70% krajów. Życiorys Petitky urodził się w Sarajewie. Niedługo potem jego rodzina przeniosła się do wsi Gulowacka. Od wczesnych lat dzieciństwa fascynowały go martwe zwierzęta. W sobie tylko znanej kryjówce miał ukrytą czaszkę psa. Potrafił spędzać całe dnie obserwując rozkładające się szczątki zwierząt. W szkole do czasów liceum był bardzo dobrym uczniem, w szkole podstawowej został nawet objęty programem dla wyjątkowo uzdolnionych dzieci. Uczestnictwo w tym programie wiązało się jednak z odseparowaniem od lokalnej społeczności szkolnej. Powrót do normalnego systemu kształcenia był dla Tita stresujący. Według relacji rodziców był on „nieśmiały i cichy”, nigdy nie wykazywał agresywnych skłonności i nie fascynował się bronią. Interesował się głównie komputerami i chciał studiować informatykę na Uniwersytecie Arizony w Ameryce, gdzie miał już nawet wykupione miejsce w akademiku. W wieku siedemnastu lat został aresztowany za włamanie do zaparkowanego vana i kradzież z niego sprzętu elektronicznego. Sędzia nakazał mu udział w programie poprawczym dla młodocianych przestępców. Uczestnicy tego typu programów muszą, oprócz zapłacenia grzywny i odpracowania społecznie pewnej liczby godzin, odbyć również szereg indywidualnie dobranych zajęć. W przypadku Tita były to lekcje kontroli własnego gniewu. Jednym z warunków ukończenia programu było też napisanie do ofiary listu z przeprosinami. List Tita był bardzo empatyczny, thumb|left|Pizer z Pizzą.wyrażał dużo zrozumienia dla uczuć okradzionego. Dzięki udawanej skrusze i szybkiemu wypełnieniu nałożonych na niego zadań uzyskał wcześniejsze zwolnienie z programu. Po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości wyjechał ze swojego rodzinnego kraju do Wielkiej Brytanii aby studiować informatykę, zapominając o Uniwersytecie Arizony. Zdecydował się zbudować swój pierwszy komputer z śmieci zdobytych na lokalnym złomowisku a także rozmaitych komponentów zakupionych po przecenie w sklepie elektronicznym jego miasta, zakupywał też rozmaite książki na temat języków programowania oraz ich nauki, po paru miesiącach udało mu się napisać pierwszy program, który wyświetlał proste obrazy na ekranie za pomocą liter (ASCII), które można było włączać i wyłączać klawiszem ENTER. W sierpniu 2002 został aresztowany za obnażanie się w miejscu publicznym. Dwa lata później ponownie go aresztowano za masturbowanie się w miejscu publicznym w obecności dwóch niepełnoletnich chłopców, którzy zaalarmowali policję. Tym razem został skazany na rok więzienia, z czego odsiedział 10 miesięcy. W ramach zemsty napisał swojego pierwszego robaka komputerowego, korzystając z języka VBScript. Wirus dotarł do skrzynek e-mailowych pod koniec 2004, w listach z tematem „PIZE PIZE” i załącznikiem „MIRACLE.vbs”. Po otwarciu załącznika, wirus wysyłał swoje kopie do każdego z książki adresowej ofiary podszywając się pod nią. Poza tym dokonywał wielu groźnych zmian w systemie użytkownika. Wirus ten wykorzystywał prostą inżynierię społeczną, aby skłonić użytkowników do otwarcia załączników (ukrywał się pod wieloma rodzajami nazw załączników, jak np. „wiadomość od komendy policji”, czy też „możesz wygrać milion funtów”). Wirus był jednak dość słaby, rozprzestrzenił się jedynie w ciągu jednego dnia na kilka mniejszych brytyjskich miasteczek, albowiem większość nie nabrała się na wiadomość o temacie "PIZE PIZE", uznając ją za spam. Wtedy to też zdecydował się zaprogramować drugą wersję wirusa, tym razem wysyłającą wiadomość o temacie "For your eyes only". Wirus rozpoczął swój żywot w 2005, i rozprzestrzenił się na duży obszar w ciągu jednego dnia zarażając wiele komputerów mających dostęp do Internetu, na ogół w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. Większość „strat” było kosztem pozbycia się robaka z poszczególnych systemów. Wirus nadpisywał pliki ważne, ale również muzyczne, graficzne, multimedialne i inne, swoją kopią, którą również wysyłał do wszystkich z listy kontaktów użytkownika. Tito nie został wykryty, lecz ze względów bezpieczeństwa zdecydował się w sierpniu usunąć się ze swojego apartamentu w Wielkiej Brytanii i wyjechać z powrotem do Europy, tym razem do dystyktu Imperium Lechitów - Czeskiej Republiki. Podczas pobytu na lotnisku zgodnie z relacjami zachowywał się podejrzanie, do Czech wziął ze sobą bowiem swój własnoręcznie zrobiony komputer, rozmontowany na części. Programista wypuścił po raz kolejny wirusa w Czeskiej wiosce Popowice, a następnie udał się w odosobnienie w góry, gdzie to zaczęło dochodzić do nawrotu jego obsesji martwymi zwierzętami z dzieciństwa, brak kontaktu z innymi osobami powodował też że nawróciła aspołeczność a z czasem i zaawansowana mizantropia. Pierwszy atak Z notatek i nagrań video pozostawionych przez Pizera wynika, że jego pierwszy atak - na miejscowe liceum - był thumbprzygotowywany przez około rok. Przez ten czas serb w swoim dzienniku prowadził szczegółowy zapis eksperymentów jaki przeprowadzał z materiałami wybuchowymi i rysował plany szkoły, próbując określić jaki atak spowoduje możliwie największą liczbę ofiar. Zbudował około 90 różnych ładunków wybuchowych, w większości tzw.bomb rurowych (fragmentów metalowych rur wypełnionych materiałem wybuchowym) oraz prymitywnych granatów powstałych z połączenia naboju z dwutlenkiem węgla i zapalnika. Tito przyjechał do szkoły około 10:10 w pierwszy wtorek sierpnia 2006. Zaparkował jeden samochód na jedynym szkolnym parkingu, zaś drugi na tyłach szkoły, a wcześniej w odległości około pół mili od szkoły podłożył niewielką bombę zapalającą, która miała wybuchnąć o 10:14, prawdopodobnie w celu odciągnięcia uwagi służb ratowniczych. Następnie wniósł do budynku kilka dziesięciokilogramowych bomb, które ukrył w stołówce pomiędzy plecakami i torbami uczniów. Zapalniki bomb były ustawione na 10:17. O tej właśnie godzinie w stołówce miało być zebranych około 600 osób. Gdyby doszło do wybuchu, zginęłaby prawdopodobnie większość z nich. Wrócił do samochodu, gdzie oczekiwał na eksplozję. Jego plan zakładał zabicie wszystkich próbujących wydostać się ze stołówki. Kiedy, wskutek wadliwej konstrukcji, zawiodły obie bomby, Pizer ruszył w kierunku szkoły. Zajął miejsca na szczycie schodów prowadzących do budynku. Napastnik otworzyłi ogień w kierunku zachodnich drzwi szkoły, zabijając Vladimira Sosecke i poważnie raniąc Adama Honzika, dwoje uczniów, którzy jedli lunch na trawie przed wejściem. Następnie skierował ogień w kierunku trójki uczniów wychodzących ze stołówki. Wszyscy trzej padli ranni na ziemię. Ostrzelał też szóstkę uczniów siedzących na zachód od schodów, zszedł następnie w dół schodów i z bliska strzelił do kolejnego, zabijając go na miejscu. Oddał również strzał do Petra Hrupera, któremu udało się przeżyć. Pizer zaczął rzucać ładunki wybuchowe na dach i parking oraz strzelać do uczniów uciekających w stronę boiska piłkarskiego. Około 10:24 skierował się do wnętrza szkoły strzelając przy tym w duże szklane drzwi budynku. Odłamki szkła zraniły uczniów i nauczyciela który sądził, że strzały są tylko wygłupem i dlatego chciał wyjść na zewnątrz. Przybyły na miejsce funkcjonariusz policji i stojący w drzwiach szkoły Tito rozpoczęli krótką wymianę ognia. Serb z odległości około 50 metrów oddał 10 strzałów w kierunku samochodu policjanta, po czym jego karabin zaciął się. Gdy próbował odblokować broń, funkcjonariusz strzelił do niego 4 razy. Pizer zatoczył się gwałtownie w prawo, sprawiając wrażenie trafionego. Kilka sekund później jednak znowu otworzył ogień, po czym wbiegł do wnętrza szkoły. thumb Napastnik przez kilka minut chodził po głównych korytarzach, strzelając do każdego, kto znalazł się w jego polu widzenia.Nie miał już w tym momencie żadnego planu działania, a z analizy nagrania rozmowy pomiędzy dyspozytorem policji a wzywającym policję nauczycielem Josefem Macekiem wynika, że Pizer przez prawie trzy minuty chodził korytarzem przed biblioteką, strzelając i odpalając ładunki wybuchowe w przypadkowych miejscach. Dym z jednej z eksplozji uruchomił nawet alarm przeciwpożarowy w budynku. W tym momencie w bibliotece znajdowało się 56 osób. Ponieważ wszystkie drogi ucieczki wydawały się odcięte, Macek polecił uczniom ukryć się pod ławkami. Tito wkroczył do biblioteki o 10:29. Gdy nikt nie zareagował, oddał kilka ostrzegawczych strzałów ze strzelby w główny kontuar. Odłamki drewna zraniły ukrytego za kontuarem Jiřego Celate. Sprawca przeszedł następnie przez całą długość biblioteki, w kierunku okien. Po drodze strzelił do siedzącego przy północnym stole komputerowym ucznia, po czym otworzył ogień w kierunku zgromadzonych na zewnątrz policjantów oraz osób uciekających z budynku. Nastąpiła krótka wymiana ognia, po której napastnik odwrócił się od okien. Tito przeszedł następnie na południe do innego stołu i uderzając ręką w blat krzyknął „MASTO!”, po czym schylił się i strzelił, zabijając ucznia pod nim. thumb Sprawca spędził w bibliotece około 7 i pół minuty. W tym czasie zabił 12 osób i ranił 14. Cała strzelanina do tego momentu trwała około 16 minut. Po wyjściu z biblioteki udał się do południowej części szkoły. Po drodze zajrzał do kilku klas, w których wciąż ukrywali się uczniowie. Oddał kilka strzałów w składzie odczynników chemicznych i wrzucił tam koktajl Mołotowa. Wybuch wywołał niewielki pożar, a następnie wyskakując przez okno co doprowadziło do lekkiego złamania nogi pokuśtykał do samochodu i odjechał. Podczas całej operacji nosił on kominiarkę i rękawice, co utrudniło jego identyfikację, samochód zaś wrzucony został do pobliskiego jeziora. Po strzelaninie Kiedy sytuacja wokół szkolnej strzelaniny ucichła, Pizer zdecydował się znowu zabić, lecz na znacznie mniejszą thumb|left|Ostatnie znane zdjęcie Pizeraskalę. Jego ofiarą był Leoš Branec, którego Tito zaprosił do swojego domu. Pili razem alkohol i słuchali muzyki, aż w pewnym momencie gość Tito chciał opuścić jego dom. Ten uderzając w głowę Leoša ciężarkiem gimnastycznym, ogłuszył go, a potem udusił. Zwłoki ofiary poćwiartował i przez cały następny dzień, pod schodami swego domu, oddzielał tkankę od kości. Wnętrzności i skórę zapakował do czarnych, grubych worków na śmieci, które wywiózł na wysypisko, a kości pokroił na malutkie kawałeczki i porozrzucał w pobliskim lesie. W przeciągu lat 2005-2010, Pizer zabił łącznie 20 osób, najwięcej w roku 2008, bo aż cztery. Na ogół robił to zapraszając je do swojego domu podobnie jak Leoša, a następnie mordując i wrzucając ciała do lasu, lub korzystając z karabinu aby zlikwidować ich z odległości. W wolnych chwilach zajmował się ulepszaniem swojego własnoręcznie wykonanego komputera m.in. o nowe kompotenty czy też drukarkę oraz nowy system operacyjny jakim był Windows XP, a później Windows 7. 2 maja 2011 podczas próby zwabienia kolejnej ofiary do domu, ta uciekła i zawiadomiła policję. Tito natychmiast wziął swój samochód do którego to zapakował komputer oraz podstawowe środki takie jak lekarstwa, żywność i ubrania, łącznie na ucieczkę miał kilkanaście minut ze względu na to iż najbliższy komisariat policji był wyjątkowo oddalony. Kiedy na miejsce przybyły radiowozy, Tito był już w drodze na lotnisko gdzie wyleciał z Czech do Polski, zamieszkując w jednoosobowym domu blisko Brodnicy. Przez 3 lata zabił tam cztery osoby, głównie dzieci, najmłodsza ofiara - Kuba Szczepaniecki miała 9 lat. Rok później po raz kolejny wpadnięto na jego trop. W jego domu odnaleziono m.in. kopię gry Mass Effect 3, produkty firmy Winiary i Knorr, odtwarzacz DVD i jego broń, samego mężczyzny nie odnaleziono, uważa się że nadal jest na wolności. Obecnie poszukiwany jest przez SWAT, InterPol, Specnaz oraz policję wielu krajów a nawet organizacje terrorystyczne.